


Falling for a sun

by notethereal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, AtsuHina Week, Bad Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Month, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina Week, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Planets, Rejection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, space, sun - Freeform, tobio baby i am so sorry, you are so enough i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notethereal/pseuds/notethereal
Summary: Falling.Kageyama Tobio did fell,he did pretty damn hard.But not only he fell.He fell for one of the most wonderful star in the galaxy, he fell for a sun known as Hinata Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. A planet’s dreaded fate

What if Kageyama is ready to tell Hinata how he feels.

What if he finally founds the strength to confront his own feelings. The ones he has been experiencing toward the short tangerine he has been sticking with those last years.  
What if he doesn't have any other choice.

He realizes that he's not in control anymore, like he always has been,, or tried to be at least and that for the first time of his life he is willing to allow himself to be seen off guard and vulnerable by someone,  
a very special someone. 

Kageyama can't even tell if he is ready or if it's a need. His heart is pounding so hard.  
Is it going to explode because of how anxious he is about what Hinata's answer could be or because of this flood of emotions, he has been locking so deep down inside him, about to burst out ?  
Locking all of this in him forever was the "best thing to do" back then, it didn't seem to be as painful as risking to be rejected. It felt unreal that Kageyama could be able to fall this hard and acknowledge it out loud. It was so much easier to forbid himself to let anything out ever,  
but he knew.  
He knew he wanted him. He wanted him in a way he never wanted anyone before.  
It was too much to handle.  
The desire to be Hinata’s special person grew to the point that Tobio was suffocating. He suffocated from not being able to release his heart.

At some point he understood.

How could he not be in love with Shoyo ?

His hair,  
his eyes,  
his smile,  
his voice,  
his neck...

Tobio wondered how could one person be so haunted by another, by a whole other soul.

Hinata was here, he was right here,  
like no one else has ever been for Tobio before.  
The man told Kageyama himself, he was here and even showed him countless times.

Since the day Kageyama met Shoyo it was meant to happen, Tobio was meant to fall.

He was able to see nothing in this stranger but a bursting passion in his eyes, in his whole being.  
It was so intense that it almost scared him. 

It looked like his. 

Maybe it was just a mirage but to Kageyama it felt like home.  
He found peace in this lost boy trying so hard to be better than everyone thought he could ever be. Kageyama was mind blown by how dazzling he was. 

How could other people stop looking at him?

Tobio didn't want to look away, something kept pushing him back to this stranger's gaze. Kageyama wanted to hold it, to touch it and was already ready to risk it all just to feel the heat of this stranger's fire. He desperately wanted to feel how fiery it was. Get closer to it just to make sure that it was real.  
It definitely was.  
Hinata showed him that it was nothing but the realest thing on the court,  
but not only.  
He allowed Tobio to see his raging flame breaking up in tears out of the court too. 

At this exact instant Kageyama wondered if it was possible that both of their fires needed each other to grow.  
The selfish king had fall. 

He never laid his eyes on someone flooded with so much will that Tobio was ready to give up everything to jump in it. He knew he could drown himself in this madness but still always wanted to take a closer look.  
It was breathtaking.  
Shoyo was breathtaking. 

Hinata Shoyo. 

Was this tiny guy a sort of angel ?

Kageyama couldn't explain the feeling he had in his chest any other way than something surreal. 

He didn't realize how hard he fell before Hinata left. The comforting heat left his soul so cold that his whole being was aching.  
He didn't know if this encounter was more of a blessing or a curse back then.  
What he knew was that Hinata was not an angel. 

He was more like a star.  
Not any star though, of course he was not any.  
Shoyo was the brightest kind of star,  
a mighty sun.

Kageyama was a planet. 

From the moment he was close to Hinata he couldn't help but found himself hopelessly grativating around him, like it was the thing he waited his whole life for. The only thing he knew how to do without thinking.  
It was what he was meant to do.  
His destiny. 

Hinata's heat had set Kageyama’s soul in a blazing fire.  
Now that he found his belonged sun Tobio didn't understand how he managed to live without.

When Hinata walked by it was almost like he took a part of Kageyama with him.  
The overwhelming heat faded to the point it was just a memory, a far away dream.  
It felt so empty. Tobio was empty, more than he ever felt before.  
It took him back to the day his grandfather left 

He was now a lost planet,  
craving to find his sun again.  
Shoyo was the only one able to relieve Kageyama from his shortfall and Tobio was willing to risk to be completely swallowed by how powerful and hot Hinata's soul was, just to feel complete again, for a little longer. He knew that only the bravest planets could stay the closest to the sun.  
Tobio thought what a beautiful fate it was to become one with his sun.  
Kageyama wanted this, but didn't know if he deserved it. How was he supposed to know now that their paths splitted ?  
Little did he knows that the universe had some plans for both of their celestial matter.

It was it and their paths crossed again. 

Was it possible that they really were meant to be close to each other ?  
He thought about it so much that it took away some of his nights, so impatient to feel warm the next day.  
Tobio was the best version of himself when Hinata was around, it was addictive.  
Though, his heart was still heavy. Each day he wanted to get closer to his one and only sun but what if he was not the only planet of Hinata's solar system ?  
What if his brightness had attracted bravest planets than him ? Better planets than him.  
Kageyama wouldn't be surprised if he was not his only planet, he most likely was not. Hinata was so beautiful and his warmth so comforting...

Shoyo's light blinded him. He could only see one sun, his sun, but could Kageyama only be a shadow to Hinata’s viewpoint ?  
How could such a planet like him be enough to the majestic sun Shoyo was ? He was just a planet among all the others.  
He was the one gravitating around Hinata, not the other way around after all.

Suns don’t fall in love with planets, he thought to himself.  
Why would they when all the galaxy is in awe of you ? He could never be enough. 

Kageyama was so afraid.

He was not afraid to be burned but to be cold again.  
Tobio knew he was fucked up and that he had to be dead to stop loving Shoyo. He couldn’t deny his feelings anymore.  
He also knew that if he had mess up anything his planet fate would be nothing but wandering for eternity in the cold and dark cosmos it was to live away from Hinata Shoyo.

Was he really ready to risk the precious friendship he had right now with Hinata just to release his heart?  
Kageyama hated himself for not being able to help wanting more, for not wanting to keep it forever like this, because in the end he knew he probably couldn't bear to feel empty again. Not now that he is aware that Hinata exists. Not when he finally found his one and only sun.  
Maybe Tobio was wrong and what he really wanted was to always be by Hinata’s side, whatever they could be, but right now he needed to be fixed. He wanted to know if they had a chance to be something more. 

Hinata and him sure had a special connection. Together they ruled the court and everybody knew that.  
They were « Karasuno’s weird quick », « the freaky tandem », « the potent masters of aerial combat », « Karasuno’s secret weapon ».  
Everyone described them as one and the same. 

They were partners.

He could tell that Hinata felt this special connection too but Kageyama could never have been sure if what he felt toward him was just a strong friendship or more than « only » this.

He held his feelings to himself for too long.  
Kageyama craved to let it out since the day they met.  
He couldn’t think his life without being the closest to this little sunshine. It would kill him to waste his chance and witness an other planet slowly taking Hinata away from him.

Releasing his hurt or crumbling, it was it.  
After understanding that whatever overthink he could get about what Shoyo’s answer could be, if he talked, he still had a chance to finally be with the person he hopelessly fell for, get what he always wanted deep down inside him, Kageyama was unstoppable.  
This.  
It was worth taking the risk to be rejected and get lost, all alone in the cosmos.  
The pain was worth it.  
It was so worth it that he couldn’t think about anything else now.  
He wants to love Hinata without looking back ever again. Tobio lost himself in Shoyo for so long that he can’t wait any longer.

Kageyama couldn’t believe that he was about to confess. He was going to let out what he always forbid himself to show to whoever, especially to the one concerned.  
But here he is now.

It’s time for the planet to meet its dreaded fate.


	2. A sun promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama’s heart reached its release day.
> 
> Hinata is in front of him.
> 
> They’re standing not far from Hinata’s home, where Kageyama asked Shoyo to meet him.

Tobio expected it,  
but his heart still shattered.

« Suns don’t fall in love with planets »

It was true after all.

Kageyama knew it. He knew the obvious.  
Hinata could solely fall for another star, only a soul as bright as his own could catch his attention.  
Tobio for sure was not anything close to the tiniest star,  
he didn’t stand a chance. 

He could have never been enough.

Suddenly he found himself so stupid to have been thinking he was worthy of a sun’s love for the slightest second.  
He may have always know that he was not but still hoped.

It hurts.

Kageyama was cold,  
so cold.  
But why was he this cold?  
His tender sun was still here, right in front of him.  
Nevertheless he felt so far away at the same time.  
He was too far to be touched.  
He didn’t allow Kageyama to get any closer to his heat. 

Hinata rejected his confession.

Kageyama was not Hinata’s favorite planet.  
Tobio wondered if he ever has been.  
If he has been at a time, when did Tobio stop being Shoyo’s favorite ?  
When did Hinata thought to himself  
« No, it’s not who i want anymore »

Kageyama looked down at his feet, incapable to hold Shoyo’s gaze anymore.

A sun have a solar system all for itself, but only one planet can be the closest of it all.  
It made sense that Kageyama wasn’t special after all.  
He most likely never has been Hinata’s favorite.

The idea of him fooling himself during all this time crossed Kageyama’s mind.  
Has Kageyama ever once been in Hinata’s solar system ?  
Hinata’s soul shined so brightly that Tobio could have been mesmerized by it billions of galaxies away.  
Shoyo captivated Kageyama like no one else did, but maybe he never has been as close to his sun as he thought.

« Kageyama-kun ? Are you okay ? »

Kageyama couldn’t pronounce any word.  
Blue tongue and frozen lips.

« I’m really sorry you know... »

Of course he was sorry.  
Hinata was so empathetic.

Kageyama was not mad, he couldn’t even say if he was sad or not. He just guessed that he let himself dream a bit too much.  
An unrealistic dream that hurt like hell for such a heaven Hinata could have been to Kageyama.

Kageyama lifted his head up a little and his ocean eyes crossed Hinata’s again.  
The same blazing eyes Kageyama fell for had a glimpse of sadness in them right now.  
Did Tobio just made his sun sad ?  
Despite what Kageyama just told him, it appeared that Shoyo was sincere. Hinata was deeply sorry and more than this, he seemed guilty to know that he was the one who hurt his friend, even if he couldn’t help it. Kageyama could see it.  
This once again made Tobio realize that yes, Shoyo was too good for him. He didn’t and could never deserve to be the only one wrapped in his light.

Kageyama almost skipped a heartbeat when Hinata’s slowly took his hand and tenderly led his head on his chest.  
Despite the heartache Kageyama felt so good right now.  
Shoyo was so close to him.  
It was only him and his sun.  
Kageyama could smell his sweet scent and feel the softness of his bright orange hair through the fabric of his shirt. He could also feel the calm rhythm at which Hinata’s heart was beating.  
Kageyama vainly prayed that Hinata couldn’t hear how fast his own was pounding right now.

At this moment and in Shoyo’s embrace, Tobio experienced for the first time what it felt like to be complete, to feel so full that he could’ve die.  
Nothing else mattered.  
Though he knew that it was only temporary he silently wished for time to stand still for eternity.

« I’m so sorry Kageyama, please don’t be mad at me. For what it’s worth I promise that i’m going to keep you forever okay. We’re still partners... right? »

Forever ?  
Isn’t it what Kageyama always wanted ?  
To be forever close to his sun.  


Right now Shoyo’s voice was so close and his touch felt so good.  
It all felt ethereal.  
There were nowhere in the entire universe Kageyama would rather be.

Hinata confirmed to Kageyama what he always thought, he was the part Tobio’s soul had missed all this time without knowing it. A given at birth soulmate.  
Shoyo was the other soul he desperately needed to be with to feel the void inside him.  
Hinata was Kageyama’s soulmate,  
but Kageyama was not Hinata’s.

« Will you still hit my tosses ? » whispered Kageyama, breathless.

Face still pressed against Kageyama’s chest Hinata’s answer was not long to get.

« Don’t be silly, of course i will. Your tosses are the best.  
You only have eyes for volleyball in the end Kageyama, don’t you ? »

Truth is Kageyama was a fool for Hinata and he was wrong about his planet’s dreaded fate.  
His planet destiny wasn’t to get lost in the cosmos, his fate was to hopelessly revolve around his sun to the end of times, but from afar.  
Gravity can’t be repealed. Some planets are just lucky enough to feel the sun’s heat.  
Others are not, irrevocably moving away, solely able to remember how good and comforting this heady warmth felt. Condemned to hope to be able to feel it again one day.

Hinata straightened up and slowly stepped back from Kageyama.  
Hinata was smiling.  
His smile was so bright,  
as always.  
Kageyama thought he was just imagining it but he suddenly felt a sparkle of warmth again.  
Kageyama couldn’t help but smiled back at this little sun.

Hope crushed, dream reduced into dust and heart shattered into pieces and Kageyama still lovely and genuinely smiled at his little tangerine.

Maybe today, wasn’t the day Kageyama and Hinata were meant to be. That day maybe isn't tomorrow or next month or even in 10 years, and it's okay if that day never comes too.  
Maybe that day exists in another life,  
maybe it never did.  


Shoyo was looking at him and before noticing, Kageyama got lost in this boy’s gaze all over again. 

« See you tomorrow at practice Kageyama-kun! »

The heat was gone.  
Tobio may never have felt it the same way ever again since that day but Hinata, him, always came back.

His hair,  
his eyes,  
his smile,  
his voice,  
his neck...

Nothing ever changed.

Kageyama didn’t fall in love just once.  
He fell in love endless times. Every time Hinata showed up in his life, Kageyama fell harder for him than the last.  
He tried to forget Shoyo, but he realized that it was not what he wanted.  
He still wanted to feel Hinata’s warmth as much as he could, no matter how bruised his heart was.  
He couldn’t get over this glimpse of heaven he got every time he swayed around his forever sun, never failing to give new life to all his buried hopes each time.  
Kageyama found peace in breaking his own heart every time Shoyo haunted all of his what-ifs.  
Kageyama’s soul was cold but Hinata felt like home.  
He was worth the pain. He always has been.

Hinata kept his promise.  
The promise made by two kids to always be by each other’s side remained.

This old promise has never been truer than when Kageyama smiled at his high school friend, exchanging wedding rings with Miya Atsumu.

Suns don’t fall in love with planets.

Atsumu was a sun. Just as Hinata was.  
They were both shinning brighter than ever together. They were beautiful. 

They were meant to be.

Kageyama was happy for Hinata, so happy to see how Shoyo was nothing but bursting of happiness at Atsumu’s side.  
It’s what loving someone mean, right? Wanting what’s best for them.  
Kageyama was not what was best for Hinata and he knew it.

Yet, his heart was aching as he thought how this day would linger like a scar.

But for now Hinata’s best man was smiling.  
Kageyama’s smile was bright in the honor of the greatest day of his beloved sun’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo i’m sorry if anyone thought it was going to be a lovey dovey end after the first part, i love pain :)  
> it’s the first fic i’ve ever written so please be nice even tho it probably sucks ass ;P 
> 
> ANYWAY i hope you still liked it :D
> 
> (btw i’m sorry for tense changes and language mistakes i probably did and the way some sentences are made, english isn’t my first language but i tried my best!)
> 
> my best friend also write fics and is like SO TALENTED and i got a lot inspired by their writing and our talks tbh, their username is « rebellions » if i remember well. GO CHECK THEIR FICS it’s all way better than anything i could ever write, i promise you won’t regret it! (oh and if you read this hi bby!!! ily i’m your biggest fan :3)
> 
> Thanks for reading ily <3  
> leave feadback if you want ! ^•^


End file.
